The Complicated Love Story
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Rukia ingin melupakan Renji, kemudian bertemu Ichigo. Tapi Renji kembali disaat mereka baru menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Dan dimulailah kerumitannya.


Gyao.... Kazuka datang lagi !!! *ribut sendiri*

fict ini melalui berbagai hambatan, mulai dari gak semangat, hampir putus asa, sampe Kazuka sakit dan sulit ngetiknya.....

Tapi untungnya punya temen yang bisa support dan ade yang selalu ngasi semangat.

Tapi kalau ada yang nganggep ini gaje, gak papa....

Yang penting Kazuka udah ngelampiasin ide, dan daripada ketumpuk di komputer, mending dipublish.....

DISCLAIMER :: BLEACH © TITE KUBO

****The Complicated Love Story****

Rukia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua kakinya berselonjor di atas sprei berwarna biru muda itu. Dagunya bertopang pada tangan kanannya, yang juga berada di atas bingkai jendela kecil yang menghiasi kamarnya, bersama dengan sebilah pulpen. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya ada selembar kertas yang masih bersih.

Kaca memperlihatkan keadaan luar yang masih gelap. Sesuai dengan jarum jam yang menunjukkan antara angka 5 dan 6. Embun terlihat membening diluar sana, diatas dedaunan di pot-pot kecil yang berjejer rapi disusunnya di bagian bawah jendela kamarnya.

Rukia memandang lurus. Mata purplenya menelisik diantara rimbunan dedaunan di pohon maple yang ada disamping kamar kesayangannya.

Sesekali ia terbatuk-batuk. Penyakit ini sudah agak lama dideritanya, tapi Rukia sendiri cuma cuek menghadapinya. Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang besar, pikirnya.

Dipan kayu itu sedikit berbunyi. Menunjukkan kelapukan usianya. Rukia tidak kepikiran untuk menggantinya. Tinggal sendiri membuatnya tidak sampai memikirkan sejauh itu.

Pulpen itu kini berputar, sama seperti bola matanya yang kesana kemari, seolah ingin segera menemukan apa isi yang tepat untuk mewarnai kertas putih itu dengan susunan huruf-huruf yang merangkai indah sesuai dengan keahlian yang dia miliki.

Dan, otaknya telah menemukan apa yang dicari. Dalam hitungan menit, kertas kecil itu telah penuh terisi dengan kata-kata yang dirangkai secara rapi oleh Rukia.

Dibacanya sekali lagi puisi itu. Lumayan mengesankan isi hatinya.

_Aku berada disini._

_Melayang diantara tumpukan patahan hatiku sendiri._

_Yang bercampur antara sedih, luka, dan kecewa._

_Ingin kulupakan dirimu,_

_hilang __secepat angin yang lewat meniup dedaunan di atasku,_

_lenyap mengalir keluar dari pikirku seperti air terjun._

_Atau pergi dalam kejapan mata seperti sang kilat._

_Tapi, sekeras apapun itu,_

_Bayangan tentangmu selalu silih berganti merasuki otakku._

_Kapankah bisa kau tidak lagi menghantuiku seperti itu ?_

Rukia menghela nafas lagi. Sebal. Mengapa ia mesti sampai segitunya ? Sudahlah, ia tidak lagi ingin menyibukkan diri dengan urusan yang dianggapnya tak penting itu. Membuatnya semakin sakit saja. Segera ia bersiap-siap. Menuju ke sekolah lagi, dan ia tahu, itu mungkin membuatnya sedih.

*****

Semua perlengkapan sekolahnya sudah siap. Kini Rukia telah berdiri di depan rumahnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. Dan berharap di perjalanan kali ini ia tidak lagi bertemu dengan orang itu. Semoga.

"Rukia !!! Tunggu !!!" sebuah suara mengejarnya dari belakang. Rukia lega, itu bukanlah suara yang ia benci.

"Oh, Hinamori, apa kabar ?" jawab Rukia.

"Baik. Baik sekali."

"Bagaimana liburanmu ?"

Hinamori tersenyum senang. Memang semenjak liburan musim dingin, ia tak bertemu dengan Rukia, dan saat ini baru saja ingin menceritakan sebuah hal yang sangat membahagiakannya.

"Tahu tidak, apa yang terjadi selama liburan tadi ?"

"Ada apa ? Kok kelihatannya kamu sangat senang ?"

"Dia, Rukia, dia ternyata benar-benar seperti yang kamu katakan, kami sudah resmi jadi....." kata-kata itu terputus karena sebauh jari telunjuk diletakkan di bibirnya secara mengejutkan dari belakang.

"Jangan kamu berkata macam-macam. Jangan terlalu diumbar." suara dingin itulah yang mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun !! Biar saja, kan Rukia sahabatku !!"

"Aku malu kalau banyak yang tahu."

"Hitsugaya kun !!"

"Sudahlah, Hinamori, aku paham. Kalian jadian kan ?" Rukia mencoba tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya agak iri.

"Begini, lho ceritanya...." kata-kata Hinamori terputus lagi.

"Sudahlah, Kuchiki, kami duluan, ya !" Hitsugaya menjauh, meninggalkan Rukia yang kembali berjalan sendiri.

Rukia berpikir, betapa beruntungnya Hinamori. Cinta pertamanya sejak kecil, yang terus ditahannya selama hampir sepuluh tahun, bisa dimilikinya dengan mudah, sdangkan dirinya ? Betapa sakitnya Rukia mengingatnya kembali.

Dan sekarang, benar-benar nyata. Orang yang membuatnya sakit hati itu kembali muncul di depannya, di pertigaan jalan ini.

"Hai," sapanya singkat. Seperti tidak punya salah apa-apa.

Rukia cuma memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara orang itu berjalan menjauh. Batuk Rukia kembali muncul. Namun bahkan di tengah kesusahannya menahan sakit batuknya itu, orang itu tidak sama sekali memperdulikannya. Rukia jadi semakin merasa membencinya di tengah rasa sukanya yang masih tersisa. Serba salah.

"Renji....." ucapnya pelan.

Ingatannya kembali melayang ke hari itu.

"_Rukia ?"_

"_Kenapa ?"_

"_Kamu mau tidak, jadi pacarku ?"_

_Ucapan Renji itu begitu membuat hati Rukia sangat bahagia. Renji juga teman kecilnya, yang juga cinta pertamanya. Tentu dengan senang hati diterimanya._

"_Ya. Tentu."_

"_Janji ya ? Jangan mengkhianatiku...." ucap Renji._

"_Tidak akan." Rukia tersenyum._

Dan beberapa hari setelah mereka resmi jadian, ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya kecewa setengah mati dengan Renji. Siang itu, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di taman. Karena lama menunggu, Rukia memasuki sebuah toko. Dan, di dalamnya, ada Reni sedang bersama seorang perempuan lain. Rukia cuma bisa lari sambil menangis. Padahal, ia sudah menepati janjinya untuk selalu setia pada Renji. Tapi malah Renji sendiri yang mengkhianatinya. Tanpa basa-basi, Rukia meminta Renji untuk tidak lagi berhubungan apa-apa, bahkan teman sekalipun. Jera, namun sakit. Itulah rasanya.

*****

Rukia mengambil selotip dari dalam tasnya, sambil memegang lembaran kertas berwarna merah muda kecil. Dipotongnya dengan pelan selotip itu, kemudian menempelkannya bersamaan dengan kertas itu, di sebuah tempat.

Kaca itu ditutupnya dengan pelan. Sambil memperhatikan hasil karyanya kembali yang sudah berada rapi di dalam majalah dinding itu.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Puisi yang merupakan perwujudan perasaan hatinya hampir bertumpuk-tumpuk di dalam majalah dinding itu. Ia sekarang menyibukkan diri sebagai penyusun mading. Pengisi waktu, sekaligus pelampiasan hatinya.

Rukia beranjak dari sana, tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang juga memperhatikan mading itu.

"Hei, ini karyamu sendiri ya ?" suara itu rasanya dikenal Rukia. Tapi dimana ia sering mendengarnya juga dia lupa.

"Oh, kamu yang namanya Kurosaki Ichigo ya ? Iya, benar. Aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Bagus juga. Pengalaman pribadi, ya ?"

Rukia tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau benar, berarti kita sama."

"Kau juga pernah mengalaminya ?" Rukia mulai antusias mendengar Ichigo. Mendengar orang yang bernasib sama dengannya.

"Yah, begitulah. Eh, menulis mading itu asyik ya ? Kalau bisa, aku juga mau mencobanya...."

"Kita bisa menulisnya bersama-sama. Kalau kau punya karya, bisa ditempelkan disini. Serahkan saja padaku."

"Oke. Nanti kuberikan padamu, ya."

"Aku ke kelas dulu." Rukia membetulkan letak tasnya, kemudian menjauh.

"Hei, kita kan sekelas. Sama-sama saja."

Rukia lupa. Kalau orang ini sekelas dengannya. Sebab sejak masuk ke sekolah ini, matanya hanya tertuju pada Renji, Renji dan Renji, bahkan setelah dikecewakan pun, ia tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada si cinta pertama menjengkelkan itu, begitulah julukan Rukia pada Renji.

"Rukia, boleh kutanya sesuatu ?"

"Tentang apa ?"

"Begini. Soal puisi tadi...."

"Oh, itu ya..... Kenyataan kok...."

"Karena siapa ?"

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. Kalau aku tidak lagi sakit hati." Rukia menunduk.

"Oh, begitu, maaf..."

"Ti... Uhukkk.... Tidak apa...." Rukia kembali batuk. Dan kali ini lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Eh, kau batuk, kenapa ? Sakit ?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Tenang saja, bukan masalah besar." Rukia mengibaskan tangannya, memberikan isyarat kalau itu sudah biasa.

Ichigo cuma diam. Kemudian meneruskan langkahnya memasuki kelas bersama Rukia.

*****

Istirahat cukup membuat murid-murid tidak betah di kelasnya. Hampir semuanya keluar, tapi Ichigo adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Matanya masih memaku pada kertas kosong di hadapannya. Ia jadi ingin menulis barang sebuah, semacam puisi seperti Rukia. Berdasarkan pengalaman pribadinya bersama seseorang dulu, sama persis seperti Rukia.

Sekian lama, ide tak juga bisa ditemuinya. Rasa lapar membuatnya malas mengerjakan semuanya. Lalu ia beranjak dari kelas ini, mengosongkannya.

Ichigo berjalan sendirian di lorong ini. Ia masih belum punya teman akrab, karena baru sebulan memasuki SMA ini, teman-teman satu SMP-nya banyak yang memilih sekolah lain.

Lalu ia melihat Rukia sedang berdiri sendirian, bersandar pada tembok. Tangan kirinya menutupi mulutnya yang kembali terbatuk-terbatuk, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat, seperti menahan sesuatu yang sakit.

Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Hey, Rukia...?"

Rukia tidak menjawab. Tidak bisa. Batuk terus saja menghalangi kata-katanya.

"Kamu sakit ?"

"Uh...Uhukk... Tidak...."

"Sejak tadi pagi kamu begini. Kubawa ke ruang kesehatan mau tidak ?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah biasa. Santai saja. Uhukk...." batuk Rukia kembali terdengar keras. Wajah Ichigo seperti ikut merintih melihat Rukia yang seperti ini.

Rukia menjauhhkan tangan kirinya dari mulutnya. Diintipnya sedikit, cairan kemerahan itu kembali ada. Dan diam-diam disapukannya ke rok, tak ingin diketahui orang lain.

"Yang benar ?"

"Iya. Uhuk... Tenang saja. Aku mau beli sesuatu dulu, duluan ya !"

"Eh, tunggu, sama-sama saja. Aku juga mau membeli sesuatu di kantin sana."

Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia lekat-lekat. Wajahnya nampak sedikit pucat.

*****

"Buat yang baru lagi, nih ?" Ichigo mengagetkan Rukia yang tengah menempel sesuatu di mading itu, ketika jam pulang sekolah sudah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Dasar. Mengagetkan saja. Yah, begitulah. Suasana hati."

"Siapa sih ?"

"Nanti saja."

"Ada-ada saja."

"Uhukkk....Uhukkk....." penyakit Rukia kembali kambuh.

"Aduh, kamu sakit ?"

"Bukan....." wajah Rukia benar-benar memucat sekarang. Dari dahinya meluncur tetesan keringat, mungkin keringat dingin. Sepertinya, tubuh kecilnya tak mampu lagi menahan sakit itu hingga jatuh tanpa disadari.

"Lho ? Rukia !!" Ichigo mulai panik. Kedua tangannya sekarang menopang tubuh Rukia. Tapi Rukia tidak menjawab. Matanya terpenjam.

"Bagaimana ini ?" kata Ichigo panik sendiri. Ruang kesehatan sudah ditutup, karena di sekolah ini cuma tinggal mereka berdua. Apakah sekarang yang harus ia lakukan ? Tak ada pilihan lain.

Ya. Ichigo harus membawanya kesana. Darurat, pikirnya.

*****

Rukia membuka pelan matanya. Mengenali ini tempat apa, atau dimana tepatnya.

Serasa asing. Posisi perabotnya tidak seperti di dalam kamarnya.

"Di. . . Dimana ini ? Uhuk...." katanya pelan. Masih dengan batuk yang belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Oh, sudah bangun. Nih..."

Sosok yang terakhir dilihat Rukia sebelum pingsan tadi berdiri disampingnya, sambil melemparkan sebungkus obat.

"I. . . Ichigo. . .?"

"Kenapa bengong ? Minum obatnya !! Nanti sakit lagi !" Ichigo memaksa.

"Te. . . Terima kasih. . ." Rukia membuka bungkus obatnya.

Rukia meminumnya. Dengan pelan.

"Aku mau pulang." katanya dengan suara yang lemah.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa ? Di rumah kau tinggal dengan siapa ?"

"Cuma sendiri. Tapi tidak apa." Rukia mencoba berdiri, namun kakinya masih belum cukup kuat menopang tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh lagi ke tempat tidur.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa ? Buktinya kamu masih belum cukup kuat berdiri, tahu !"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana ?"

"Kalau mau, kau bisa tidur disini. Aku bisa tidur di depan. Tenang saja, ayah dan adik-adikku sedang keluar kota."

"Tidak apa-apa ?"

"Tenang saja. Kamu tidur saja. Selamat malam." Ichigo keluar dan mengisyaratkan pada Rukia untuk mengunci pintu dari dalam.

*****

Ichigo membuka matanya dengan pelan, kemudian mengarahkan panangannya ke jam yang tergantung di dinding.

Masih jam setengah lima. Ichigo segera bangun, bersiap-siap akan ke sekolah.

Dilihatnya pintu kamarnya terbuka. Rukia tidak ada di dalamnya. Sedangkan jendela di kamarnya terbuka.

"Ya ampun... Pulangnya lewat jendela rupanya...." Ichigo menggelengkan kepala.

*****

"Hei, Ichigo !! Tunggu !!!" Rukia memanggil dari kejauhan. Di gerbang sekolah. Beberapa saat mengejar, akhirnya ia bisa mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ichigo.

"Kenapa ?"

"Waktu itu kamu bilang kan, kalau kamu mau ikut menyusun majalah dinding di sekolah, aku baru dapat tugas menyusun artikel untuk ditempel disana, mau bantu ?" Rukia menawarkan.

"Boleh, sih. Tentang apa tapinya ?"

"Nanti kita tentukan. Uhukk...Uhukk...."

"Kamu masih sakit ?" Ichigo meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Rukia.

"Tidak, aku sudah sembuh. Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin...." Rukia menjauhkan tangan Ichigo.

"Ya. Kapan bisa kubantu menyusun artikelnya ?"

"Nanti, jam istirahat kita ke perpustakaan. Uhukk...."

"Baiklah."

*****

"Tulis apa yang kamu tahu tentang tema ini !!" Rukia memerintah, menunjuk ke kertas yang dibawanya. Kemudian ia duduk tepat di samping Ichigo.

"Iya...Iya....."

"Kenapa malah jadi malas ? Kerjakan !! Besok sudah har.... Uhukkk...Uhukkk..." Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kamu ini. Masih sakit bisa saja memerintah orang." Ichigo mengambil pulpen di sakunya.

"Jangan pedulikan. Cepat kerjakan." Rukia berkata dengan suara serak.

Ichigo diam. Memperhatikan Rukia dengan seksama.

"Kenapa malah melihat padaku ?! Cepat kerjakan, bodoh !!!"

"Jangan ge-er dulu, bodoh. Mukamu pucat tuh !! Bohong kalau tidak sakit." Ichigo meletakkan lagi tangannya di dahi Rukia. "Nah, badanmu panas !! Sana, ke ruang kesehatan. Pingsan disini aku tidak mau nanggung lho !!!"

"Tidak perlu. Biasa saja. Kalau sakit itu ditahan bisa cepat sembuh. Kalau dimanja, dibawa tidur-tiduran, dia juga malas pergi."

"Tapi kalau tidak diobati tambah parah tahu !!!"

"Sudahlah, kenapa malah berdebat tentang itu ? Tulis saja !!"

Ichigo pun mencoretkan pulpennya di atas kertas yang diberikan Rukia. Sementara Rukia cuma diam, tangannya diletakkan di dahi, merasakan panas yang terus menjalari kepalanya. Rukia merasakan dadanya sesak. Sakit, tapi ia merasa harus tetap bertahan. Ia tidak ingin kalah dengan sakit.

"Aku mau beli makanan diluar dulu. Kutinggal sendiri sebentar ya." Rukia berdiri dengan pelan.

Baru melangkahkan kakinya beberapa kali, Rukia tak bisa lagi menyadari sekelilingnya. Baginya, semuanya terlihat gelap.

"Rukia !!!" Ichigo yang melihatnya dengan sigap menopang Rukia.

"Rukia ?! Rukia ?!"

Rukia cuma diam. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat pucat. Panas.

Ichigo cuma bisa membawanya ke ruang kesehatan....

*****

"Sebaiknya dia dibawa ke rumah sakit saja."

"Separah itu, sensei ?" Ichigo berbicara pada Unohana-sensei, yang biasa berjaga di ruang kesehatan SMA Karakura.

"Yah, menurut sensei memang belum terlalu parah, tapi sebaiknya diberikan pengobatan sebelum terlalu parah."

"Siapa yang menemaninya disana ? Dia cuma tinggal sendiri."

"Kamu pacarnya kan ? Kamu bisa menemaninya disana." unohana tersenyum lembut.

"E...Eh, pacar ??! Bukan !! Saya cuma teman sekelasnya !!"

Unohana tertawa kecil. "Tapi kamu mau kan, sesekali menemaninya disana ?"

"I...Iya, baiklah..."

*****

Sore sudah hampir terlewati, Ichigo meninggalkan rumahnya, memasuki rumah sakit dan masuk ke ruangan yang ditempati Rukia sejak tadi siang.

Kursi itu ditariknya tepat ke sebelah tempat tidur Rukia. Perempuan ini masih tidur rupanya. Nyenyak sekali, mungkin kelelahan. Mulai dari Ichigo pulang tadi siang belum bangun juga.

Ichigo melamun, memikirkan sesuatu. Ditatapnya Rukia baik-baik. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia jadi begitu peduli dengan Rukia. Rasanya aneh, padahal ia belum berteman lama dengan Rukia, kenal memang sejak masuk SMA, tapi mulai berbicara satu sama lain baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa ya ?" tanyanya bingung sendiri.

Perlahan Rukia membuka kedua matanya. Menyadari dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit, dia mencoba melihat sekeliling, siapakah yang sedang menemaninya.

"I...Ichigo ?"

"Kenapa ?"

"Oh, tidak. Kau yang membawaku kesini ya ?"

"Iya."

"Te...Terima kasih...." ucap Rukia pelan.

Suasana hening sejenak. Akan tetapi mereka berdua terkejut begitu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa, entah siapa yang begitu kasar masuk ke ruangan ini tanpa izin.

"Rukia !!!"

Mata Rukia membelalak melihat si pemilik suara itu.

"Re...Renji....?!"

Renji berlari ke arah Rukia. Kemudian memegang tangannya.

"Kamu sakit ? Sakit apa ?!" katanya panik.

"E...E..." Rukia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Menyadari apa yang dilakukan Renji padanya, membuatnya mengingat kembali masa lalu yang sempat membuatnya kecewa pada Renji.

"Tapi kamu tidak apa-apa kan ?"

"Sudah agak baikan...." Rukia tidak mau memandang wajah Renji. Kekecewaannya masih membekas.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.... Rukia, ada sesuatu yang mau kusampaikan padamu."

"Kenapa lagi ? Soal yang dulu itu ? Tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkanmu...."

"Aku tahu, aku sudah mengkhianatimu, Rukia. Tapi, aku ingin kembali memilikimu... Boleh ? Tapi kalau kau menolak karena tidak lagi percaya padaku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, aku ingin tahu kalau aku menyesal telah mengkhianatimu waktu itu...." wajah Renji menampakkan sebuah penyesalan.

Rukia menghela nafas. Kemudian berpikir sejenak. Memejamkan mata, menimbang-nimbang sebuah keputusan, apakah ia mau menerima kembali Renji yang dulu pernah melukainya. Tetapi untuk beberapa saat ia ragu. Dan, akhirnya ia memutuskan, ia akan menerima kembali Renji, cinta pertamanya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Ya. Baiklah. Tapi jangan pernah berikan aku luka yang sama dua kali."

Ichigo agak sedikit merasa sesuatu yang aneh, atau lebih tepatnya kalau digambarkan dengan kata-kata mungkin bisa disebut kecewa. Ah, kenapa jadi berpikiran seperti itu ? tanyanya dalam hatinya sendiri.

"E...Ehm... Sebaiknya aku keluar saja ya, sepertinya aku mengganggu...." Ichigo berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sudahlah. Tapi terima kasih sudah menolong Rukia, ya." senyum Renji.

Ichigo membalas senyum itu dengan senyum yang dipalsukan. Terlihat dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo." Rukia tersenyum.

Baru saja tangan Ichigo akan menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan oleh orang yang berada diluarnya.

"Kurosaki-kun !!!"

Suara itu membuat Ichigo kaget.

"I...Inoue ? Kenapa bisa ada disini ? Tahu dari mana aku sedang ada disini ?!"

"Ta...Tadi....Hosh...hoshh.... Aku tadi ke rumahmu, begitu kutanya pada adikmu, katanya kamu ada di rumah sakit, menengok temanmu. Hosh.... Dia bilang namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Sampai disini aku tanya dimana ruangannya, akhirnya... untunglah kamu sedang ada disini...." Orihime, masih mengatur nafasnya yang tidak selaras. Karena berlari rupanya.

"Memangnya mau apa kamu mencariku lagi ? Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi kan ?"

"Itulah yang ingin kujelaskan padamu, Kurosaki-kun...."

"Apa lagi yang kamu mau jelaskan ? Semuanya sudah jelas, kau sudah bersama Ishida bahkan sejak sebelum kita jadian. Aku tak perlu kebenaran lagi, karena semuanya sudah benar dimataku !!"

"Kurosaki-kun !! Percayalah, dia hanya teman masa kecilku !! Beberapa hari ini aku berpikir, kalau aku perlu menjelaskan semua ini padamu, karena aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu, Kurosaki-kun..... Dan, terimalah aku lagi ! Kumohon, aku sangat mencintaimu...." Orihime menampakkan jelas buliran air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ichigo memandang Orihime lebih dalam. Hatinya juga sedang memutuskan sesuatu, maukah ia menerima Orihime kembali.

"Baik. Aku menerimamu kembali...." Ichigo memeluk Orihime dengan lembut, mengusap rambut panjangnya. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya...."

Rukia terpaku memandang mereka berdua. Seperti ada yang sekilas muncul dan melintas di perasaannya yang menyiratkan kalau ada rasa yang seperti ingin mencegah pelukan Ichigo itu.

"Rukia ?" tanya Renji yang melihat perubahan raut muka Rukia.

"A...Ah... apa ?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Hey, kalian berdua, kami pulang dulu." Ichigo berpamitan, kemudian menarik tangan Orihime. "Rukia, cepat sembuh, ya ?"

"I...Iya... Terima kasih." sahut Rukia. Matanya menyongsong sosok Ichigo dan Orihime yang terus berpegangan tangan, hingga tak terlihat lagi.

*****

Rukia memasuki gerbang sekolahnya bersama Renji. Matanya memandang sekeliling, rasanya agak asing setelah hampir seminggu di rumah sakit.

Tiba-tiba seperti ada yang lewat disampingnya. Dua orang. Tentu saja sangat dikenalnya. Tanpa menegur sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun. Hadiah yang kau berikan kemarin bagus sekali. Aku menyukainya." tawa Orihime, yang tak lepas menggelayut pada tangan Ichigo.

"Baguslah, kalau kau senang menerimanya." Ichigo berkata santai.

Mereka pun berlalu, menjauh dari langkah Rukia.

Rukia menunduk. Kenapa ? Kenapa ia merasa seperti mendapatkan kekecewaan ketika melihat sikap Ichigo padanya barusan ? Hatinya sendiri pun tak mampu menjawab. Bukankah Ichigo adalah orang yang baru, sangat baru dikenalnya ?

Rukia memasuki kelas diantarkan oleh Renji. Lalu Renji pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya sendiri. Mereka berdua memang berlainan kelas.

Rukia menyandarkan diri pada sandaran bangku. Diambilnya pulpen dan kertas dari dalam tas. Ia rasa kali ini ia perlu menuangkan kemampuannya ke atas kertas, di tengah kebimbangan yang tengah ia rasakan.

Tapi ia rasa idenya buntu. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menulis barang sepatah kata. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan kebingungan dan, keinginan untuk memusatkan perhatiannya hanya untuk Renji yang telah kembali ke dalam kehidupannya, tanpa diganggu oleh bayang-bayang Ichigo.

*****

Malam itu malam Minggu yang dingin. Sekarang sudah penghujung musim gugur. Mungkin cuma beberapa hari lagi musim dingin akan menjelang. Rukia duduk dibangku taman, tersenyum pada Renji yang baru saja datang.

"Maaf, sudah lama menunggu ya ?" Renji memposisikan diri tepat di samping Rukia.

"Tidak. Asal kau datang, aku tetap senang. Uhukkk....." penyakit Rukia kambuh lagi.

"Kau sakit ? Kalau sakit biar kuantarkan pulang. Tidak usah memaksakan diri, Rukia."

"Jangan anggap aku sebagai orang yang penyakitan dong... Biasa sajalah...."

"Benar nih ?"

"Iya. Percaya kan ?" Rukia menjawab dengan pelan, terkesan tidak bersemangat.

"Tentu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat ? Tidak senang ya jalan denganku ?"

"Ah, kelihatan seperti itu, ya ? Mana mungkin kan aku tidak senang ?" padahal menurut Rukia, pertanyaan tadi tepat dengan kegalauan perasaannya.

"Oh....Sebentar ya, aku mau beli makanan disana." Renji beranjak menuju pedagang yakisoba di seberang jalan tempat mereka duduk.

Rukia kembali merenung. Ini bisa disebut kencan pertamanya, dengan cinta pertamanya pula. Mungkin bisa dianggap sempurna seperti mimpi bagi kalangan sepertinya. Tapi entah mengapa seperti ada yang mengganjal dibalik perasaannya saat ini. Padahal saharusnya ia senang, ini persis seperti mimpinya dulu, yang selalu menginginkan keindahan dalam cinta pertamanya. Apakah mungkin, cintanya telah berpaling hingga ia tak lagi merasakan getaran kebahagiaan bersama Renji ?

Perasaan sakit kembali hinggap di paru-parunya. Sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kambuh lagi......" Rukia kembali membatukkan cairan merah segar dari paru-parunya. Rasa sakit yang tidak sanggup ditahannya itu membuatnya kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

*****

"Ichigo.... Ichigo....." suara Rukia pelan terdengar di telinga Renji. Rukia yang sudah terbaring di rumah sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya itu masih belum juga bangun dari pingsannya walaupun sekarang sudah pagi menjelang siang.

Sejak tadi malam, setiap kali mengigau, pasti Rukia menyebutkan nama Ichigo hingga berkali-kali. Renji pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Ichigo, mungkin bisa membuat Rukia sadar.

"Halo ?"

"Ya, halo. Siapa ya ?"

"Ichigo kan ? Aku Renji, pacar Rukia."

Ichigo agak sebal mendengar itu.

"Kenapa ? Ada keperluan apa kau menghubungiku ?" Ichigo ketus.

"Begini. Rukia pingsan lagi karena sakitnya tadi malam. Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sudah lebih dua belas jam dia belum juga bangun."

"Lantas apa hubungannya denganku ? Kamu ada bersamanya kan ?" Ichigo memaksa bertanya seperti itu, walaupun dalam hatinya sedang panik dan penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

"Sejak tadi malam, dia terus mengigau. Dan dalam igauannya itu selalu ada namamu, Ichigo...."

"Apa ? Aku segera kesana !!" Ichigo bergegas mengambil jaketnya, kemudian berlari menuju rumah sakit.

*****

"Rukia !!!!" teriaknya, membuka dengan cepat pintu kamar ruangan Rukia, membuat Renji yang sedang tidur-tiduran kaget.

Ichigo menghampiri Rukia yang masih terpejam. Kemudian memegang tangan Rukia dengan kedua tangannya. Erat sekali.

"Rukia, bangunlah.... kumohon..... jangan sakit lagi ya....."

Tak lama, seperti sebuah keajaiban setelah mendengar suara Ichigo di telinganya, Rukia terbangun, dan langsung berusaha duduk.

"Ichigo ? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini ? Ini rumah sakit ya ?" Rukia baru menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya. Padahal seingatnya, ia sedang bersama Renji di taman.

"Lho ? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang waktu tidak sadar terus memanggil-manggil namaku ?"

"Ma...Masa ?!!" Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan pada pipinya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kamu lapar ?" Ichigo menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disamping Rukia.

"Kalau semalaman lebih tidak makan masa tidak lapar ?"

"Mau apel ? Nih, aku bawakan." Ichigo menyerahkan bungkusan berisi beberapa buah apel.

"Jadi kamu menyuruhku memakannya tanpa dipotong ? Aku tidak bisa bodoh !! Kupas dan potong !!"

"Dasar pemarah. Masa di tengah sakit begini kamu sempat-sempatnya memarahi orang lain ?"

"Bodoh."

"Iya, iya.... aku kupas, nih..." Ichigo mengambil pisau diatas meja, mengupasnya dan memotongnya kecil-kecil, menyerahkan pada Rukia, tapi dengan niat mengerjai, potongan apel itu dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Renji memperhatikan mereka berdua. Rukia tampak senang sekali, sesekali ia tertawa melihat tingkah Ichigo yang mengerjainya. Padahal melihat tawa renyah Rukia adalah sesuatu yang langka dan susah didapatkannya. Tapi, dengan Ichigo rasanya mudah sekali, apalagi, sewaktu pingsan, Rukia selalu menyebut nama Ichigo. Renji yakin, kalau ada perasaan lain yang dimiliki Rukia terhadap Ichigo.

"Ichigo ?" kata Rukia.

"Kenapa ? Mau minta apel lagi ?"

"Bukan. Berapa hari lagi aku harus disini ? Aku bosan terus-terusan disini."

"Tuh, kan.... bisanya kamu cuma mengeluh saja. Kamu harus tetap disni sampai benar-benar sembuh. Yang kemarin kamu memaksa pulang, kan ? Beginilah jadinya.... Kamu tidak boleh pulang sampai sembuh. Mengerti ?"

"Iya, iya......"

"Aku pulang dulu, ya... ada janji dengan Inoue."

"Pacarmu itu ?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Tidak." Rukia menggeleng. "Cuma mau bertanya saja. Tapi...."

"Tapi apa ? Kan ada Renji disini ?"

"Ya sudah. Pergilah. Nikmati waktumu bersamanya." Rukia agak sinis.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi.

"Cepat sembuh, Rukia." katanya berlalu, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

*****

Salju yang tebal menutupi senja yang dingin ini. Rukia memejamkan mata, berdiri ditepian jalan, memantapkan hatinya untuk meminta maaf pada Renji, karena hatinya tak bisa lagi memelihara cinta padanya. Cinta itu telah hilang, bukan karena sesuatu yang menyakitkan, akan tetapi karena telah menemukan tambatan lain yang juga tak dimengerti Rukia kenapa jadi begitu.

"Rukia, nih, kubawakan syal untukmu. Kau kedinginan kan ?" senyum Renji yang baru saja datang, menyerahkan sebuah syal rajutan berwarna merah tua.

"Oh, terima kasih....." Ruia memakainya. Rukia merasa tubuhnya lebih hangat, membuatnya bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

"Renji, ada yang mau kusampaikan padamu."

"Rukia, ada yang mau kusampaikan padamu."

Kata-kata itu bersamaan terucapkan oleh mereka.

"Kau saja duluan." Rukia mempersilahkan.

"Tidak. Perempuan duluan."

Rukia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan bicara sampai kau mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Baiklah...." Renji mengalah. "Akhir-akhir ini, semenjak kau sakit, aku jarang sekali melihat senyummu padaku yang tulus, tawamu yang lucu yang tidak dipaksakan. Aku merasa rasa cintamu padaku tidak seperti yang dulu lagi. Berikan aku jawaban, Rukia, kenapa kau bisa tertawa dan tersenyum sangat tulus di hadapan Ichigo ?"

Rukia mendesah.

"Maafkan aku Renji...Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa.... Bukannya aku dendam padamu atas masa lalu... Atau karena aku membencimu.... Tapi rasa itu datang begitu saja. Hingga rasaku padamu menghilang. Sehingga bisa dibilang... cintaku padamu sudah tidak ada lagi...."

Renji tersenyum. Agak pahit memang. Dipegangnya bahu Rukia.

"Baik. Aku tidak mau memaksakan diriku untuk kau terima. Apapun, siapapun, yang bisa membuat kebahagiaan padamu, aku juga turut senang. Sepertinya hubungan kita harus sampai disini saja. Semoga kau bisa memilikinya, dengan kebahagiaan.... Tanpa luka yang besar....." Renji berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

Sementara itu, Ichigo dan Inoue sedang makan di sebuah restoran.

"Kenapa Inoue ? Dari tadi makanannya belum kau sentuh sama sekali ?" Ichigo yang heran melihat Orihime yang sedari tadi cuma menatap makanannya, sambil memainkan sendok tak karuan.

"Inoue ? Hei, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Orihime tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun.... Eh, ti..tidak apa-apa kok.... Aku baik-baik saja." katanya tertawa.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja kenapa makanannya tidak kamu makan ? Padahal biasanya kau kan paling lahap ?"

"E...I...Itu...."

"Kenapa ? Ceritakan saja padaku."

"Kurosaki-kun... Kemarin, Ishida-kun bilang padaku, kalau dia menyukaiku, sejak kami kenal waktu kecil dulu... Dia tahu kalau aku sudah memilikimu, dan dia mengatakan, dia akan terus menungguku, meski hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan...." Orihime menunduk.

Ichigo terdiam. Meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Menghela nafas. Dalam hatinya ada sebuah kelegaan. Mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat baginya melepaskan Orihime untuk sebuah cinta barunya. Selama ini ia berpiikir keras, untuk melupakan Rukia dari hatinya karena mereka berdua telah memiliki kekasih masing-masing. Namun, tetap tak bisa.

"Kau juga menyukainya ? Kalau iya kenapa tidak kau terima ?"

"Kurosaki-kun, kenapa bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Memang.... aku akui.... sejak kecil aku mengaguminya sebagai orang yang cerdas, selalu membantuku, melindungiku.... Tapi Kurosaki-kun, aku masih mencintaimu !!!"

"Tapi jika kau tetap bersama dengan orang yang tidak mencintaimu, dan ada seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu, yang juga kau kagumi ? Kau pilih yang mana ?"

Orihime terdiam. Ia mengerti maksud Ichigo. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang merasa ada perubahan sikap dari Ichigo, semenjak ia mengenal Rukia.....

"Kurosaki-kun...."

"Maaf, Inoue, bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu... Tapi jika cinta itu sudah tidak ada, apa lagi yang bisa merekatkan kita ?"

"Aku mengerti. Pergilah bersama Kuchiki-san.... Aku hampa berada di dekatmu jika tanpa cintamu...."

"Tidak apa ?"

"Percayalah padaku...." Orihime memegang tangan Ichigo. "Pasti lebih menyenangkan bersama orang yang dicintai...."

"Terima kasih. Pasti Ishida bisa membuatmu bahagia juga...."

*****

"Ma...Hosh...Maaf aku terlambat, Rukia....Hosh...hosh...." Ichigo menyelaraskan nafasnya sehabis berlari dari rumahnya sampai ke taman ini.

Rukia tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru datang. Kupikir aku yang terlambat tadi. "

"Kita mau kemana malam ini ?"

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting kau yang bayar." tawa Rukia.

"Dasar. Baiklah. Malam ini akan kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Tapi sebelumnya, kita beli makanan dulu. Nanti kau lapar, kalau lapar pasti kamu mengeluh padaku." goda Ichigo.

Rukia menatapnya sinis.

"Ah, marah deh.... Iya..iya.... Maaf...."

Mereka lalu berjalan berdua di tengah keramaian malam tahun baru itu. Meski dingin dan penuh salju dimana-mana, tapi tetap saja semuanya tidak mau melewatkan malam tahun baru di rumah sambil menghangatkan diri.

Rukia menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya, sambil menghembuskan nafas, menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang serasa seperti membeku sejak tadi.

Dengan cepat, Ichigo meraih salah satu tangan Rukia, memegangnya dengan erat.

"Kedinginan kan ? Biar tanganku menghangatkannya." Ichigo tersenyum.

"Te...Terima kasih...." Rukia tersipu.

Angin malam semakin berhembus dingin. Kurang lebih dua menit lagi tahun akan berganti dengan yang baru.

"Nah, kau duduk disini..." Ichigo mempersilahkan Rukia duduk di sebuah bangku. Tempat ini memang strategis untuk memandang kembang api tahun baru. Tanah lapang yang agak sepi.

"Terima kasih."

"Sebelum memasuki tahun baru, sebaiknya kau ucapkan sebuah permohonan."

"Tentang apa ?"

"Terserah kau. Tentang apapun yang ingin kau raih di tahun yang baru. Itu secara tidak langsung bisa jadi pemicu semangatmu sendiri, bila kau berkeyakinan itu akan dikabulkan."

"Caranya ?"

"Pejamkan matamu. Ucapkan permohonan itu dalam hati."

Rukia pun menuruti kata-kata Ichigo.

Dan, Ichigo mendekati wajah Rukia, dengan lembut disentuhnya bibir Rukia dangan bibirnya sendiri. Bersamaan dengan kemunculan kembang api tahun baru.

Ichigo pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan Rukia membuka matanya,

"Bisa aku tahu salah satu permohonanmu ?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang tertunduk malu.

"Rahasia." Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Masa aku tidak boleh tahu satu pun ? Jahat, nih."

"Salah satunya kuminta begini.... Walaupun jarak sejauh lautan, walaupun kabut setebal dinding tak berbatas, aku ingin cintaku takkan hilang karena itu...." Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Hmm.... Begitu ya ?"

"Kamu sendiri, tidak ucapkan permohonan ?"

"Tidak perlu. Selama kau kumiliki, aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu aku mohon."

+OWARI+

Hyahahaha........ *gaje mode : on*

Hayo...hayo......

Gimana tanggapannya ? Gimana ? Gimana ?

Ayoooo..... Kasih review dengan sepenuh hati !!!

Arigatouuuu.....!!!!!


End file.
